Talk:Emerald Sustrai/@comment-135.19.181.223-20151214000856
1: Cinder leave just before the fight. On the first fight ( with coco ) she left after. I also find this line on the wiki speaking about cinder divers power: She also seems to be skilled in manipulating people, having infiltrated Beacon Academy along with her partners Mercury and Emerald without raising suspicion to herself, and having others believe her to be from Haven Academy. To what extent ? 2: Nothing in the world imply that EMERALD would have such " dullusional " power. No episode or reliable source. 3:The ONLY person to really know the real position of Mercury after the fight is Yang. 4: Very interesting fact about the LAST STOMACH BLOW Mercury take. The camera clearly show some white aura surrounding him with a unique particular sound both not seen nor heard previously in the fight. Not to mention his ubberly fake whining about the hit he received oppose to the angry gaze EMERALD throw at yang which seem pretty honnest to me. EMERALD has been smoked like everyone else. Why ? ill get back to it. IMO , that " special blow " look & sound and even the camera angle + slight slow motion imply that IT MUST be part of Cinder's Trick. 5: And the huge point. Its obvious that there is a sound overlapping mercury's last words about " that there WOUND'N BE NO NEXT TIME. It may sound excessive but I have isolate that " overlap " sound with an oscillator and apply several filters. For those who would like to try it , dropping the speedpitch on a very low rate then apply a slightly higher then normal HighPass filter. Its not a sound its a VOICE. 6: Yang dont turn back until she hear THAT sound/voice which seem to surprise her. For cause , that voice say " XIAO " to me. She doesn't look back when he's saying that " blondie " thing , she turns back when she hear that sound / voice leaving her eyes ???? for one sec then her eyes simply turning to someone who is attacking randomly. Now , if you observe the distance accumulate between them after the last blow indicate that yang is the ONLY person to have the RIGHT POV on the distance between em. Before turning back and walking she speak and look in mercury direction. Now compare with the camera , take her spot where she should speak and walk back , she's almost in mercury's back. She would'n talk in the empty like the situation / Camera suggest. 7:Camera / situation show the same pattern , she speak , turn back and make few steps. Difference is where mercury is standing. NOTE: In both situation ( coco & yang ) , when the final blow hit , there is exactly 30 secs before the " dellusional " phenomenon to happen. I have nothing to explain HOW cinder would proceed , but that could imply a window of 30secs of free influence on one area. 8: trying to cut short ...... Neopolitan is stated by the wiki has being the only character so far to have visibly and cleary intend to kill his victim , being yang. Right after , there is a photo where neopolitan is backing off from Raven fleeing away with the mention " the only she ever feared ... " which seem pretty personal to me. Neopolitan is scared as shit from Raven so must somewhat be Cinder. When going " Berserk " yang depict the same eyes as her mother becoming extremely dangereous and inducing fear to her enemies. This is why she is target #1. Let alone the Red-trailer , Ruby isn't a big menace , Belladona is a loner and Schnee yet inexperienced. This is what she must imply by that plan " Phase 2 ". And the Big plan for the poor Roman ??? Acting big with the whitefang , screwing up , being caught .. short ... acting as a Smoke Screen for Cider's low profile plans. Quote from Cinder Fall: " It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time. " Said to Mercury. 9: Theorizing on the voice , IMO the attack following the last threat from Mercury would had been a lethal attack " Cloaked by Cinder " if by some XYZ reason yang would'n had been warn of it. If being just out of that " berserk " state could mind " bind " her very temporarely with her mother , Raven knowing perfectly these kind of play from Neo and Cinder , would had warn yang of the imminant danger. And also it would'n be the first time that Raven save her daughter..... I could even push as far as saying that the combat selection wasn't " legit ". Theory #2: By " taking away what power they have. " , its mission accomplish for Cinder. Yang will be removed from RWBY probably put to restraint. Thats pretty much what i have ...... Oh and about EMERALD .... Line coming from the Wiki ..... " Unlike Cinder and Mercury, Emerald's eyes are more circular in shape. In practice, this style of eyes is normally reserved for positive/innocent characters. " - EMERALD. That solid angry gaze she throw at yang isn't bullshit , she's is true to her personal self. And why would she be kept away from a possible scheming by Cinder and Mercury ? Once again the wiki raise an interesting point. " Emerald shows a strong sense of loyalty, specifically to Cinder, whom she appears incredibly eager to please. Accordingly, she is willing to take the initiative to impress her, such as tracking down Tukson and killing him. When Cinder rebukes her for killing Tukson, she defers to Cinder's judgement, quickly apologizing. " To keep such a loyal ally , Cinder must prefer keeping her away from such low ball methods that would possibly harm that respect EMERALD hold for her. The fight in the forest ? By my look , EMERALD didn't even notice that very short period where coco's ally speak .... It was simply enough to distract Coco. My 2 cents , EMERALD wont stay an antagonist forever .....